


Abrupt Confessions

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything ended and everyone was safe, this was the first thing that Gokudera told Yamamoto when he saw him. He said it in such a dry and mocking way. He also hoped it would disguise the intense relief inside him. Lucky for him, Yamamoto wasn’t even thinking about its meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrupt Confessions

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Yamamoto/Gokudera  
 **Title:** Abrupt Confessions  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Words:** 455  
 **Summary:** This is for [](http://thisiscyrene.livejournal.com/profile)[**thisiscyrene**](http://thisiscyrene.livejournal.com/). 8D

“Oh. You’re alive.”

When everything ended and everyone was safe, this was the first thing that Gokudera told Yamamoto when he saw him. He said it in such a dry and mocking way. He also hoped it would disguise the intense relief inside him. Lucky for him, Yamamoto wasn’t even thinking about its meaning.

Yamamoto said with a huge grin that irritated the Italian, “I know, isn’t it great?”

Gokudera didn’t reply. He grabbed his packet and quickly yanked a stick from it. Yamamoto blinked—even when Gokudera was covered in bandages (they both were) he didn’t have any problems with moving around. Yamamoto, on the other hand, was having a rough enough time just speaking. It made him feel too strained to even move his lips.

That wouldn’t stop Yamamoto, of course. “Hahaha, I thought we were goners.”

The Italian made a face and started searching for his lighter. It wasn’t in his back pockets—where the fuck was it? If he had to listen to Yamamoto babble nonsense, he _needed_ a drag.

And maybe, if he was smoking and kept something trapped in his lips, he wouldn’t have to force them into an annoyed frown—the corners of his lips were twitching and wanting to make him an expression that seemed… well, _happy_. He didn’t even know why he was happy to see Yamamoto, happy to see that he was alive.

“When all the blocks started moving around, I thought it would be the last time I’d see you and Ryohei… and, well, everyone!” Yamamoto gave a laugh, clapped Gokudera on the back. Gokudera growled at him. “Good thing we made it, huh?”

Gokudera shrugged and finally found his lighter which had been on the fifth pocket he checked. He momentarily wondered why he was wearing pants that had so much useless pockets on them.

“Oh, and I kinda like you.”

Gokudera stared.

“Just thought I’d tell you, since I realized that this mafia game can get me killed anytime. Haha.”

Silence.

“You okay? You kinda burned your fringe there.”

Gokudera glared at him and fidgeted a bit more with his lighter. He was tempted to set Yamamoto on fire next—and not just his fringe. The Italian felt like knocking the living daylights of the baseball nut, with his nonchalant confession and his silly smile. Gokudera thought about it for a moment.

“Moron.” The Italian muttered, and his face was bright red. Yamamoto could see that his fingers were still fidgeting and failing to light the stick that was in between his lips. Cute.

Yamamoto smiled, took the stick from between his lips, and kissed him. Gokudera would have given him a black eye if it wasn’t one hell of a kiss.

**End.**  



End file.
